FlyingKitty
FlyingKitty is an Estonian YouTube Pooper whose YouTube Poops are mainly based around the Grand Theft Auto series. He also has a second YouTube channel called FlyingKitty2. Biography Not much information is known about FlyingKitty's background, and the only thing which is presumable is the fact that he is Estonian. Beginnings FlyingKitty (using this particular channel) began making parody videos on 2011 with Naruto and Jackass parodies. He made his first YTP on June 19, 2011, parodying the former. Since then, he has consistently uploaded YTPs parodying music videos, video games and Youtube content. He began making YTPs of GTA with Gta 5 YTP uploaded on May 19, 2013 which became his trademark type of content until late 2018. Despacito 2 and Subsequent Growth FlyingKitty was struggling to rise in terms of subscriber count. In 2016 or after five years of making content, he only managed to hit 5,000 subscribers. This is when he started uploading GTA: San Andreas YTPs which managed to pull him to around 300,000 subscribers by the beginning of 2018. On July 1, 2018, he uploaded "Despacito 2" based on the song "Despacito", with references to the "Markiplier Farquad E" meme triggered by the "Despacito 2 confirmed" meme. It already became the most popular video on his channel and the most-watched video made by an Estonian Youtuber. It is also one of the main drivers to his growth to one million subscribers on October 2018. As of February 25, 2019, the video has 52 million views and 1.5 million likes. The success of Despacito 2 spawned a series of music video YTPs that end with "2", the latest being "Congratulations 2". On December 27, 2018, he joined hands with Grandayy, Dolan Dark and Party In Backyard to create PewDiePie's response video to YouTube Rewind 2018 named YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good. This became the most-liked non-music video on YouTube with 7.81 million likes as of February 25, 2019. 'Edit programs that he uses' FlyingKitty edit his videos with Sony VEGAS Pro 12. He use Photoshop CS6 to make his thumbnails. 'Video List' FlyingKitty has created 210 YTP videos, with most of them arranged in series. GTA SA YTP's GTA SA is a series of YTPs that parody GTA San Andreas. It produced the most attention aside from the Despacito 2 parody video. It is the only active GTA parody series that began on July 16, 2013. 'Nine's The Limit' FlyingKitty remixes Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris' speech lines from GTA San Andreas to create parodies of various meme songs. GTA IV YTPs This is a series of YTPs that are based on Grand Theft Auto IV, along with its two expansion packs The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. It ran from November 24, 2015 to February 5, 2018. GTA V YTPs This is a series of YTPs based on Grand Theft Auto V and the first among the GTA games to be parodied by FlyingKitty. It ran from May 19, 2013 to February 22, 2017. Other Gaming Parodies 'Other Rockstar Parodies' List of YouTubers with FlyingKitty YTPs Category:Male YouTubers Category:Estonian YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:One Million Subscribers